


It's Just A Circle, Like A Circus Stage

by osointricate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Finale, Post-Series, ehh i'm sorry, i don't know what i was expecting, i have brain damage, reactionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osointricate/pseuds/osointricate
Summary: I don't know what that was.  I don't know what this is.  This was written as a reactionary post the night of the finale.  An ending that I had in my mind for a few years now, that's adjusted as time has gone by, written hastily and with exhaustion on tumblr under a read more that I just don't want to lose quite yet.  If people like it, I'll clean it up and make it pretty.  But right now it's just rough, copy-paste from tumblr my babes.How's everyone doing?  I haven't written spn fic since season eight."Here’s the serious sappy post that is also word vomit therapy.I have had this vision of at least a camera shot in the spn finale since they got the Bunker and this is what is:"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	It's Just A Circle, Like A Circus Stage

Here’s the serious sappy post that is also word vomit therapy.

I have had this vision of at least a shot in the spn finale since they got the Bunker and this is what is:

* * *

Sam and Dean have their little heart to heart moment at the trunk of the car. One of them says “what’s next?” And the other says “oh, there will always be work for us to do.” 

So begins the Victory Montage.

They are walking down the bunker steps, but the camera is moving clockwise. They are bantering about something stupid. Like cholesterol. Or rabbit food habits. They walk off the screen to the left as the camera keeps panning to the right. 

Sam walks in from the right, different clothes. This is a new day. Time has passed.

“So get this,” He says. He’s got a case. It sounds a bit motw. They gear up, and walk off clockwise, beating the turn of the camera, but by now the camera is looking into the library.

Where several of the wayward daughters are pouring over books, doing research. Dean walks in. Someone asks for advice, he says that’s a Sam question, and keeps walking off camera. The camera is still turning as one of the girls says “I got it! We need a kraken tooth!” Someone appears on screen from the right, reacting “well where are we gonna get that?” I’m gonna guess it’s Claire.

Because suddenly she turns around and there are Cas and Dean, soaking wet. “Hope this is worth it. You’re welcome.” “Thank you!” “What’s this for again?” Dean asks. “We think we finally got a lead on that mermaid case.” “Mermaids?” Dean asks, tired. He walks off counter clockwise, throwing his hands up in the air, exhausted. “Or course there’s mermaids! Why weren’t there be mermaids??” 

The Camera keeps moving. It’s Charlie. She’s on the phone impersonating some federal agent to cover for some hunter. She’s also clearly in wedding day prep. She hangs up in a huff. “If I have to reschedule my wedding one more time because your brother caught a case-!” she warns. Sam, now sitting next to her, also mid wedding prep, holds his hands up. “Let me find out what’s going on. I’ll go get him.” 

It turns some more and there’s obviously a wedding reception happening. Charlie has gotten married. They are standing around in groups laughing and drinking beer, dancing to the music that’s been playing this whole time, suddenly a bouquet flies through the frame. Dean catches it out of instinct. We notice he’s got a cut on his head. Whatever case he was just on left a scar. He looks down at the bouquet with wide eyes and immediately dumps it in Eileen’s hands. Sam and Eileen eye each other with knowing smiles and Dean makes a quick exit right, that the camera follows... right into Cas. They stand there staring at each other for awhile. They are still as the camera moves on. 

Eileen walks in from the kitchen area, full pajamas, very pregnant, sees the two of them, and rolls her eyes with such spectacular arch St. Louis would be jealous. She waddles over to a stack of books.

Sam is already there. We see that they are parenting books. Another hand reaches out to grab one of the books. It’s Dean. Of course Dean is gonna be there for his niece and/or nephew(s) what the fuck are you talking about? 

Here’s a bit of fuck that ending here’s mine...

As Dean settles into one of the chairs ready to do some research, we see the book title is something to do with “Recovering from Childhood Trauma.” Cas walks by, non trenchcoat. Jeans and a flannel. He runs a hand along Dean’s shoulders and Dean smiles, turning his head and watching Cas take the frame as the camera keeps moving around clockwise.

His walk reveals Naomi. He looks serious. Suddenly Claire is in the frame from the right. “Get fucked.” She hits the wall with an angel banishment sigil. Naomi is gone. Claire relaxes. 

A baby cries from somewhere deep in the bunker. “Great,” Cas says. “Eileen’s going to kill us for waking the baby up.” 

Claire grins. “You didn’t get banished.” Cas’ eyes go wide as the camera moves off of him and into the library again, where there’s some kind of hunter’s funeral happening. 

“To Bobby!” Sam says, holding up a beer. “To Bobby!” The crowd agrees. Dean is holding a little girl, two or three years old. 

The camera has been moving at a steady pace clockwise, scenes changing. Actors running around in an impressive feat combo of single take crew work and trick editing. Lighting, wardrobe, hair, makeup, as this little makeshift hunter family lives it’s life. It’s been moving steady this whole time, but you begin to notice it’s picking up pace. 

Dean is bouncing the little girl. “Uncle Dean?” She asks, as the funeral goers slink away. “Yeah, baby girl?” “Tell me a bed time story.” Dean walks away towards the kitchen. “Did you brush your teeth?” “Yup.” “Okay, which story do you want? The one where your dad was scared of a clown? Or the one about Grandma saving a whole third grade class from a nightmare field trip?” “I want the one about scooby doo.” “Again???” “Yeah!” “Yeah, okay.” They have walked off screen, but a new scene is already starting.

Dozens of these. With new and old faces. Hunters, you realize. Sam walking people through simple witch spells. A crash somewhere deep in the bunker and Eileen showing up with a shotgun and taking out a ghost that’s gotten loose. Charlie is back, this time she’s pleading with someone to come with her to save her wife. A couple more little kids are seen running around the place. You start to see some of the equipment is replaced with modern stuff, or with just desks. There are holidays and pizza nights, and maybe just maybe there’s a kiss as Dean and Cas walk down the stairs while Sam says “keep it in your pants until you get into your room, children live here!” Sam and Dean talking over refilling shotgun shells. Etc so on so forth until the mood kinda shifts. 

And it slows down again.

And there’s Bobby, holding out a beer for Dean. And we get our “beer with my dad” scene. “So this is heaven?” Dean asks. “Jack fixed it for us,” Bobby explains. “Good kid you got.” “Yeah.” The camera keeps moving, and Dean’s catching up with old friends. Some it’s as simple as a hug, as he waves them goodbye. Visitors. We get the feeling from throw away conversations Dean has been a visitor to wherever they are at too. We see important people, like Mary, and like Ellen and Jo. 

Slowly others show up too. They’ve taken their time. There’s a conversation about that. The lighting has changed. This is heaven, but Dean’s alone. Waiting. No one they lost... save maybe Bobby... would want to move in to this Heaven. That’s fine. But Donna shows up first, remarkably. And the two of them binge eat sweets and laugh about stories we only get to hear the punchline of. 

Then Jody, who gets embraced by Donna, and they slink off, leaving Dean alone again. Eventually the whole gang is there. Garth, Charlie, Stevie, Elieen, finally FINALLY Sam. 

And that’s when Rowena shows up. Something about Queen of Hell privileges' allow visitation hours once in a blue moon. Literally. She can only visit on a blue moon. But it’s nice they get to catch up. She thinks she’s found her son. She seems excited to try again. Dean and Sam look at one another. 

They agree to go visit their parents in their parent’s heaven together. Eileen wishes them luck, that she’ll keep the Bunker’s lights on. 

While they are gone, Cas shows up. He takes a deep breath and smiles deeply. Another angel shows up. Maybe it’s a friendly. Maybe it’s not. But it’s a conversation about choice and duty and love and humanity. It ends pleasantly. Cas is renewed in his faith in his family. 

The camera spins again, this time to Sam and Dean making their way down the steps, talking about how they should go visit more often when they notice Cas is there. “Hello Dean.” There’s hugs and reunion of all three of them. Some kisses because this is my world. 

“You sure know how to keep a guy waiting.” “I’m sorry Dean.” “Don’t apologize for living.” “How old did you get?” Sam asked. “Well, Jimmy would have been in his 90s.” Both boys whistle. Suddenly Sam’s in teasing mode. “So you dying in your 60s from a heart attack...” Sam starts. “You died the youngest!” “The bacon got me before anything else could, Sammy. I won!” They are all smiling.

“Hello.” It’s Jack with his little wave. “I’ve been waiting on all three of you to show up. I’ve been homesick for a very long time.” It’s tearful. There’s some hugs and love all around. 

The camera finally stops is circle and begins to track in to the library table with all the initials. Except it’s not just the small family. It’s everyone’s initials and names. A good wide, clear shot for fans to pause and analyze later. There's an easter egg or two in there, surely.

Sam and Dean are sitting at the table, backs to us. One last conversation. I don’t know what it’s about, you can figure that out. But at one point they do the “bitch” “jerk” one last time, before the camera tracks in and focuses on SW and DW against a table full of love and family.

Then the lighting changes again. It pulls out and the bunker is as lively as ever. There’s an old woman sitting over an old book. Someone calls her Aunt Claire. Time marches on. Hunters keep on fighting, the table stands as a monument to a legacy bigger than Sam and Dean.

The camera tracks out, and up the stairs, following the hustle and bustle and snippets of storylines we don’t get to see. Sam’s daughter, hunters and witches, a throwaway line about Dean Winchester was friends with a vampire! He can stay long enough to see this through! We’ll never know what that one’s about. Hunters walk in bloody but laughing, victorious from a hunt. The camera keeps pulling out until it’s out the door and we fade to black.

End of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not actually ever meant to be fic but honestly if enough people want it and ask for it and for some reason like this... I'll clean it up and actually put some therapy into it but for now it's just a vague thought outline of a fic, really. A script camera direction summary.


End file.
